


Just For You

by Katya_Love



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur wins all staring contests, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Elliot being a dork, Gifts, Hair pieces, Other, Roses, Swearing, Sweet Birb Being a Jerk, elliot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: Roses. A vase. A stone. The first set of many gifts presented to Elliot Witt without a return tag.





	1. Secret Treasure

Yeah, bullets hurt. And not just any bullets. Specifically shotgun bullets straight to the chest, burrowing deeper into him with every waddled step while any remaining holes are filled with Caustic's weird gas. He should have known not to go into bunker, would have had better luck outside with the other squads than in a confined space where the lunatic could have been, but it had been worth a shot. Mirage had lost Bangalore in the midst of the fight and Pathfinder was nowhere to be seen having disappeared before the fight had even started. He was definitely going to call him out on that crap next time he sees him. Of course when he slipped into bunker, he hadn't noticed the canisters nor their owner looming in a corner just waiting for the next idiot to enter the space, like a spider stalking it's prey. The surprise shotgun blast to the chest certainly got his attention. He was lucky enough to dodge the final shot, finishing the other man off with a well placed shot with the wingman.

Slumping against the nearest wall with a shaky breath, he slid down to sit on the ground. He had run out of health packs long ago and shield cells didn't fix the annoying throbbing in his chest. He leaned back, eyes slipping closed as he took a deep breath to steady himself. There was no way the games could end like this, being part of the top five squads remaining, well three if he looked at his coms now. He was stronger than this, after all he had been through worse, but being kicked in the face by Octane sure as hell hurt a lot. The games weren't going to end like this, he'd get back up and save Bangalore, find Pathfinder, and carry his team to victory. After….after he rested, just a moment. The floor wasn't the best place for a break, but the gas had already cleared out of the air allowing his breathing to return to normal. Imagine someone finding him here, looking worse for wear. Allowing a quick glance at the death box sitting next to him, Mirage sighed deeply. He'd check it in a minute, take whatever useful loot the jerk left behind and return to the fight. Another deep breath allowed for his muscles to relax, eyes falling closed once more without his knowledge.

The next time he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. Soft white lights reflecting off the equally white walls and sheets. The only pop of color being the vase setting on the table next to his bed. Roses of varying shades of reds, yellows, and oranges filled the vase. The intricate designed carved into the side of the porcelain in a soft muted blue, reminded him of tribal designs he once saw in a history book his mom had. It had been awhile since he had seen orange roses like this, and even longer since yellows ones crossed his path. The last time had to have been during the relaunch party for the games. The game officials had probably sent these down in a half-assed attempt to show that they cared. Well, maybe it wasn't half assed, they were very nice. Although he couldn't remember the last time the officials had sent any of the legends something like this. Normally it was a card with a generic message on it, similar to the ones Pathfinder would write when he felt bad about a game. 'Sorry I shot you' with a little smiling robot in the corner.

"Found 'em outside the door. A little tag wit' your name on it." If someone was to ask, Elliott would deny being scared by Ajay, and would undoubtedly deny the shriek that left his lips. The sharp stab of pain turned the shriek into a deep groan, his hand coming up to cover his chest. "Didn't think ya'd be so jumpy. Don't touch it, ya gonna aggravate ya wound." Elliott attempted to play it off with a grin.

"Nah. Nope. Not jumpy. Just working on my uh… reflexes. Yeah." It was a poor attempt, he knew it and he knew she did as well. Thanks to whatever higher power, she did not say a word about it. Instead reaching out to slap his hand away and check his bandages. With a tsk, Ajay's face twisted slightly into one of disappointment.

"He got ya real good. A step or two closer and it woulda hit ya heart. Dat would have taken awhile ta heal. Least ya didn't pop ya stitches." Ajay reached into her bag, fishing around for a thing of gauze. A quick whistle left her lips, effectively calling D.O.C over to assist. "Gonna have ta get cha up straight." She helped him maneuver into a more comfortable sitting position with gentle hands allowing for easier access for her as well. If anyone were to ask, he most certainly did not whimper at the twisting. Sure it hurt, the pulling and disinfecting, he needed something to keep his mind off it. Allowing his gaze to drift back over to flowers, he sighed softly.

"So uh… how did I get back here anyway? All I remember is fighting Caustic, and obviously kicking his ass! After that, I don't remember anything. Don't even remember closing my eyes. I did kick his ass though right? What am I saying, of course I did!" Ajay laughed, her eyes crinkling at the sides in a way he could only describe as adorable.

"Yeah, ya won dat fight. Caustic is pissed bout it too. Grumbled under his breath all da way out da lobby. Ya team did place third. Anita came back ta da lobby lookin for ya. Should'a seen her face when we told her ya weren't there. Dats when ya came through the door, in da arms of ya guardian angel." Ajay's laugh was warm and sweet, which did little to ease the heat creeping up Elliott's cheeks. The choked chuckle that escaped his lips was anything but subtle.

"You'd think I'd remember someone as beautiful as a guardian angel. But I'm sure Gibraltar appreciates the compliment." A sly grin spread across Ajay's lips, while he looked at everything but her.

"Ain't Makoa dat brought ya in." Not giving him long to process the information, she turned putting away her supplies. "You're alright ta leave. Best take dem flowers wit cha, and take good care'a dem too. Roses like dat ain't cheap." Ajay made her way to the other side of the room, tossing the gloves she wore into the trash before washing her hands. Sliding his legs off the edge of the bed, Elliott sighed. He was tired, wanting nothing more than to make it to his room and sleep for the rest of the night. Maybe drink a little, watch that show a few of the other legends have been going on and on about for months now. Sure he is a bit late, but at least he can say he watched it. Slipping his feet into the plush slip-on shoes provided, he mad his way over to the nearby chair, grabbing the small bag of his belongings before gently picking up the vase. The porcelain was cold against the pieces of his skin that were bare. Elliott did notice at this moment the lack of thorns on the roses, as if someone had purposely cut them off.

"See ya Ajay, Thanks for patching me up! You're a lifesaver!" He didn’t need to look at her to feel the eyeroll, the groan was enough for him. Blowing a kiss her way, which was promptly shooed away, Elliott made his way back to his room. This definitely was not the way he had planned to spend his victory night, but it would have to do. That being said, the flowers were a nice touch. He'd have to clean off a spot for them, but they would at least bring some much needed color to his room. Not to mention the smell was amazing, and if he allowed his fingers to wander over the soft, smooth texture of the petals, he wouldn't say anything. Ajay had said they were expensive, which meant someone had spent quite a bit of money for a bouquet of flowers just for him. Not to mention this gorgeous vase. However it still begs the question, who would get it for him.

Pathfinder wasn't a likely choice, he preferred to give out handmade gifts with funny catch phrases like those cards. Obviously wasn't Ajay, unless she had decided not to tell him as much. Anita and Wraith would not have given him something this extravagant. While neither woman disliked him per say, their sympathy was more geared towards a firm pat on the back and an offer to take him out to dinner, followed by a direct explanation of what exactly dinner included. Caustic was an absolute negative, Ajay had said he was pissed off at him, so unless the roses were laced with some unknown chemical, they were not from him. Natalie may have given them to him. While she is still new, she does try to make everyone happier with little gifts. Makoa and Octavio could be the ones behind it as well. Both men being well equipped with surprises of every caliber. That only left Bloodhound, which was not very likely at all. While they did often attempt to help out the other legends, they mostly stayed to themselves and did not interact much outside of matches.

Elliott allowed his fingers to wonder across the petals, much like his mind wondered around the possibilities. If it hadn't have been for the light coming from the hallway window, he may have never noticed the circular object nestled deep in the stems. The object was small, maybe the size of a quarter at most, all black with a shiny exterior. If he squinted slightly, he could make out the gentle white brush strokes detailing one side of the object. He walked faster now, having more of a purpose as opposed to just a boring plan of sleep and tv. It wasn't long before Elliott made it to his room, fumbling slightly to get the door open, before slipping inside. The only table next to the window was promptly cleaned off. Masses of bits and bobs, various parts and junk scattered unceremoniously on the floor. The vase took it's rightful place in the middle of the table, followed by the rather dramatic opening of the curtains behind it. Elliott had fully intended to dig his fingers, gently of course, immediately in between the stems to fish out the object. However, his attention was fully entrapped with the way the sunlight make the vase come to life.

The blues seemed to flow like tiny rivers along the vase, pooling at the bottom. Little glints of silver scattered along the blue made it look almost like small fish jumping up to greet the light. The porcelain was smooth, however, even a vase such as this was not without it's own scars. There were pieces littered around the larger area where deep scratches marred its face. As if the inanimate object had been in a fight with something. Slowly Elliott slipped his fingers between the stems, doing his best not to disturb the flowers. The object was smooth and fit nicely in the palm of his hand, being slightly larger than it had looked before. While not a perfect circular shape, the dark face was painted beautifully with the silhouette of a bird. Some of the markings resembling more scratches than paint strokes. Running his thumb over the painting, it was definitely a different texture. Coarse, but more like a fine sandy texture.

"Huh, this is…wow." He wasn't sure what it meant. Did someone purposefully place it in the roses for him to find, or was it an accident, some unmeant treasure just for him? It was a silly thought, but it was fun none the less. Whether it was meant for him or not, it was still beautiful. Beautiful enough to distract him from his unanticipated guest, who was also eyeing the shiny treasure. Beady eyes focused fully on the object in his hands, the raven planned it's attack. It waited until this thumb ran back over the painting, revealing as much of the stone as possible. Striking out and snatching the stone from Elliott's hands.

"Hey!" The raven looked at him, beady black eyes showing very little care about the man's squawking, staring him down nearly challenging him to retrieve the treasure from him. With a muffled call, the raven spread it's wings, flapping a few times tossing a few feathers across the table, before taking off into the sky. It did not come back or even look at the man who unceremoniously attempted to jump across his table to grab him. Helplessly, Elliott watched as the raven did a few aerial tricks, as if to show off and prove that they were better than the trickster, before landing on the windowsill of the apartment across the way from his. The bird stared him down, challenging him to come after it, but also seemingly smug, before it hopped into the window and out of sight.

Great, now not only was his chest hurting like hell, but he had to chase down a damn bird for a rock. Elliott tried to think of who had that room, last he had checked no one but him and Octane lived on that floor. The girls were on the level below his and Gibraltar and Pathfinder had rooms below them. Bloodhound normally didn't stay in the tower, at least to his knowledge. Wraith had mentioned something about a cabin somewhere nearby. It made sense, they were a very lone wolf type of person. Cursing beneath his breath, Elliott slipped the shoes back on and stalked down the hall. Setting up a game plan of being stern and direct, just enough chatting to get the stone back and leave. Who was he kidding? Flirting was the easiest way to distract the person long enough to snatch up the stone. Needless to say, the lazy grin that had spread across his face and the detailed plan of attack flew right out the window when the door opened. Bloodhound stood before them, as impressive and intimidating as ever. To say the trickster wasn't just a little bit terrified of the hunter would have been a lie. While they seemed like a nice enough person, off of the battlefield that is, the mask that hid their face did little to make them approachable. The little thief on their shoulder did little to loosen the tension.

"Oh uh Hi, hey. Fancy meeting you here." A nervous chuckle escaping his lips. When they didn't respond, he cleared his throat. "Yeah so anyway, your little friend there took something of mine. A little black stone with a white bird on it?" Bloodhound seemed to stiffen then, turning to look at the bird on their shoulder. To their credit, the raven pulled off innocence well enough, sweetly nuzzling it's face against the hunter's mask cawing softly as if to say they did nothing wrong. Quickly Bloodhound muttered in a language Elliott did not understand before the raven flew away in what could only be describe as an avian huff.

"I apologize. He likes to take things that do not belong to him. You may come inside if you wish." They turned from him, joining their pet. Elliott followed, albeit slowly. He wasn't sure what he should do, it's not like everyday someone was invited into the hunter's room. It felt oddly intimate, like something only important people got to do. His chest would have puffed out with pride if not for the sharp pain that shot through it the moment he stood up straighter. Needing something to distract him, Mirage surveyed the room. If this was the only time he'd be allowed inside, he was damn well going to take advantage of the situation.

Their room was nice enough. There was very little in the way of furniture besides the things that came with the apartment. The dark grey couch was placed in the center of the living room, a dark red shelf replacing what would normally be an entertainment center in front of it. Candles and various other odd items littered the shelf along with different pieces of Bloodhound's gear. Their gloves were pinned along the along the back, a lone pair of goggles hanging from the top shelf. A decently sized nest was placed in the fair left side of the top shelf. Primarily made of twigs and leaves, it was not without color. Small pieces of ribbons and other colorful treasures peaking out between the twigs. The raven ruffled around in the nest, obviously trying to hide something from the hunter. Bloodhound muttered softly to the bird, who responded with small squawks and noises. It was very much like a parent reprimanding their child. There was something almost warming about the scene, causing a light chuckle to escape his lips.

"Mirage?" The trickster flinched slightly, he hadn't noticed when they had turned back to them and prayed they did not notice his staring. Bloodhound offered out their hand, stone nestled on their palm.

"Hey thanks!" Snatching it up, he inspected the stone checking for any scratches or dings that were not present previously. "Strange little rock, but it's kinda cute. Found it in the roses beside my bed. Weird right? Who gives roses to an injured person. Not that I'm not grateful, they are gor-gore….uh gorgeous roses and this is stone…. It's..wow! Just wish I knew would gave em to me ya know? Obviously I'm pretty awesome and everyone loves me, but I don't think I've ever had anyone give me roses before! Ajay said they're really expensive, but there is no way someone would have spent that much money on little ol' me."

"Roses are common in many cultures." Elliott looked up, he really had to stop spacing out. What was with him today? "They are signs of love and death." He shuddered. Hopefully no one specifically got him roses as a way of saying 'I hope you died'. However the idea of love was interesting. Imagine that, spending all his life trying to find the best partner to match his already perfect standards, just to find love in the world's bloodiest game.

"A love confession huh? Who do you think it would be, Houndie? Maybe Wraith? We have been talking more recently, and I mean she's not bad looking. Kind of a hard ass, but it's fine. Oh! It could be Octane! He's kinda handsome, even if a bit annoying at times. Though he did kick me in the face, not really confessing love material. I doubt it would be someone like…Caustic." Elliott's body visibly shuddered, a mild look of disgust flashing across his face. " I know I'm ira-irre- irresistible and charming, but that would just be weird. Gives me nightmares just thinking about it."

"Perhaps it is-" Elliott's eyes lit up as he stared at the hunter. He doubted it was them, but it never hurt to poke a few buttons and try to get a ruse out of them.

" It's you! Isn't it Houndie!" Elliott barely missed the sudden stiffening of Bloodhound's shoulders. Chuckling he placed his hand on their shoulder. "Wouldn't that be cute! This does look like something you'd have. Kinda looks like a painting of your bird. I like this one more though, doesn't steal things that don't belong to him!" Arthur squawked back at him, fluffing his wings looking as if at any moment that stone would be his once more. Bloodhound stepped away, letting Mirage's hand fall back to his side.

"He is becoming unhappy. It is best to retire for the night, Mirage. You are still injured."

"What this old thing?" Mirage placed his hand over his chest. "Nah it doesn't hurt. I'm right as rain. Whatever that means. I think it means I'm fine cause I am. Fine that is. In both terms of the word."

"Is that so?" There was a feeling of challenge in their voice, Mirage simply nodded unable to form any sort of reply as the hunter moved closer into his space. Elliott's hand was soon covered by Bloodhound's, the trickster's cheeks heating up ever so slightly. The hand covering his own was warm, even with the gloves covering it, but it was also pressing with just a small amount of force on the still aggravated wound. While it was not enough to bring a man to his knees, it still hurt like a bitch. To his credit, Mirage did not make any sort of noise, but the discomfort was clear, as was the flinch, his eyebrows pinching together slightly. "It does not seem you are as 'right as rain' as you have claimed."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I guess I will see you around." Elliott stood there a moment more just watching them, it seemed they were doing the same. They had not moved an inch, leaving their hand covering his. It was Mirage that stepped back first, clearing his throat to hide the very obvious blush dancing across his cheeks. Slowly he backed away towards the door. "Thanks. For the uh stone back. " His only response was a slow nod in his direction. Elliott was nearly out the door before Bloodhound called out to him.

"Elliott. You are welcome back, whenever you desire. Arthur seems to enjoy your company, as do I." Although the last part was said in a much softer tone than intended, it still got the point across if the large smile on Elliott's face was anything to go by.

"See ya Houndie." It did not take long for him to return to his own room, locking the door and moving over to the roses once more. It was early evening at the latest, the sun just barely starting to set. He caught a glimpse at Bloodhound across the way, before sliding the window closed. Slipping into a pair of sweats, Elliott slid into bed staring at the ceiling. That was definitely the first time he had seen that side of Bloodhound. Normally ever so precise and reclusive, they had allowed him into their home. They had allowed him to touch them and had even returned the touch with one of their own. His cheeks began to warm the more he thought about it. A small part of him hoped that it was them that sent the flowers. After all, the painting did resemble their pet…Arthur that was their name. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. To think someone like Bloodhound would be even mildly interested in him was nearly laughable. They were too much of a lone wolf type, he hadn't thought they would feel that way about someone let alone another legend. Although, maybe they really didn't feel that way… maybe they had helped another person share their feelings. Yeah that must be it.

Even in the morning when he woke, the thought still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't sure why. There wasn't even a shred of a thought that they would like him in that way and he certainly did not feel that way about them. Not that much. But…maybe a little. Just a tiny bit. Elliott sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. It didn't take much for him to realize he was fucked.


	2. Gift from a Raven

On any given day, Elliott was known to sleep in until noon, sometimes later if given the chance. Sometimes due to his hard work at the bar, while other times it was due to pure laziness. However, there had never been a time in his adult life when he had woken up at six in the morning by random incessant clicking. Attempting to shut out the sound, Elliott threw his pillow over his head. Sweet relief came when the tapping finally stopped. The tension from his shoulders melted away as a sigh escaped his lips. A groan replaced the sigh as the clicking turned into rapid tapping, like a child wanting someone to open their door. Slamming his pillow down, Elliott bolted up ready to rip whoever was at his door a new one. Instead of an annoying person tapping on his door, he was greeted with the beady black eyes of Arthur. The stare-down was one for the record books, only broken by the swift tap against his window again. Elliott sighed, scratching at his bare chest slightly as he opened the window allowing Arthur to hop inside.

"To what do I owe the pla-ple…. uh what are you doing here?" Despite the expertly crafted question, he was met with a silent, uncomfortable gaze. After a moment, Arthur dropped something on the desk cawing softly up at him. The small piece of metal glinted in the light, even though it seemed to be well worn. Elliott picked it up, inspecting the spiraled piece. It was made in such a way that it may have been used to hold something, if the tube-like shape was anything to go by. While the spiral itself was nothing spectacular, the small feather charm hanging from it told a different story. Intricate markings were etched into the metal, distinguishing nearly every break and separation in strands. There were small chips and scratches across it and some places the finish was coming off, however it was still uniquely pretty. His gaze drifted back to the bird, who had been watching him closely the whole time. A soft chuckle escaped him, as he lowered his hands.

"You find the strangest things huh? Where did you even get something like this anyway? Please tell me you did not steal it from some sort of ancient burial ground. I can't handle spirits haunting me." The loud caw he received in return was evidence enough that he didn't have to worry. "I see. Well thanks anyway, I guess. I'll just…put it over here. " The jewelry piece found it's place next to the stone and roses from the other day, seemingly fitting in place with both. Arthur made a small hop closer to him, before stiffening slightly, head tilting to the side. Elliott nearly missed the whistle that had distracted the raven, before it turned and took off out the window. The cheeky raven must have known he was being watched, as he flipped and twirled in the air before landing gracefully on the windowsill to Bloodhound's apartment. The hunter stood at the window, awaiting their companion, Arthur nuzzling against their hand affectionately. Elliott leaned against his windowsill arm outstretched attempting to catch Hound's attention.

"Hey!!" Elliott smirked at the slight jump he got out of them, obviously having startled them. Their masked face turned his way, staring at him for just a moment. It reminded him of their bird, minus the beady eyes, but the blank faced stare was still slightly unnerving. Slowly Hound raised their hand in a small sort of wave, before promptly turning and leaving the view of the window with Arthur in tow. He grinned as he watched them go. They looked different today, sure the same ol' mask was in place, but they weren't all armored up. It was rather nice to see them in a long-sleeved shirt. He often wondered if they really did always wear their mask inside their own apartment, or if they simply put it on just for when they were at the window. He would think it would get stuffy in there, especially in the heat, but then again maybe they were used to the heat. Maybe it was something different though, maybe they couldn't breathe here like he could. Maybe that mask was the only thing between them and a rough form of suffocation. Whatever the reason, he was glad they had it in a way. He liked the whole mysterious hunter aspect, even if it was honestly rather scary.

Still it was nice, though. It wasn't like they spent a lot of time together outside of the arena, but since he got back from the infirmary, Hound would greet him in the halls if they passed by each other. It was a new turn of events, and certainly nicer than the slap on the back he got from Makoa. The larger legend was nice enough, but man did he hit hard. Sometimes it did feel a little surreal. He had seen Hound before joining the games, but nothing prepared him for meeting them face to face the first time. He had the unfortunate pleasure of being on a squad they were not a part of, with both squads being the last two standing. He had been overly confident, which in all honesty may have been his downfall in the end. Wraith had been taken out by the last squad, leaving just Ajay with him. Ajay had spotted Makoa across the river, taking him out with a quiet apology and two quick shots. He had taken out Anita when she slid down the hill, attempting to hide in her smoke screen. That only made Elliott's confident grow. He hadn't been prepared however, for the unsettling rumbling and call to the gods that sounded around him. Nor the fear that settled in his stomach when Ajay was taken out shortly after the call. That's when he saw them, headed straight for him glowing an unnatural red. It would have been gorgeous had it not been in the middle of battle and followed by gunshots. In a last-ditch effort, Mirage had sent up multiple decoys before taking off in the opposite direction. A sigh of relief had almost passed his lips before the ax struck his back, dropping him to the ground. Horns sounded out overhead, signaling the end of the games. Mirage had groaned into the dirt, a line of profanities buzzing in his head. He hadn't expected the hand to enter his vision.

"You fought well. Do not lose hope." Those were the first words they had spoken to him and would be the only words they would say for quite a few months. Normally they were not on the same team, given their opposite abilities. However, if they were placed together, the hunter was normally very quiet, only speaking when necessary.

Flopping back into bed, Mirage let out a deep sigh. There wasn't a whole lot he could do this early in the morning, there was also not a lot he wanted to do. He could always try to go back to sleep, but he could also get some work done on the new holo-tech he had lined up. Maybe even convince Wraith to leave her hidey-hole to have lunch with him. Sliding his phone of the nightstand, he casually flipped through the messages on his phone. A couple were from his mother checking in on him, reminding him to eat, the normal things she sent to him every day since he left the house. Ajay had sent him one last night sometime, probably after he had passed out, reminding him of his check up tomorrow. Octavio had sent out a mass text containing a link to his newest stunt video, Elliott could never understand how he got so famous for videos like this. Not that he was jealous or anything, wasn't like he couldn't do enough magic tricks to amaze crowds or anything. The last message was from none other than Wraith, sent promptly seven minutes ago, it was almost as if that woman was a mind reader!

-Mess hall. 20 minutes. -

-No 'Good morning handsome' or 'how did you sleep’? -

-Just get ready Mirage-

Ouch, not even his name, just Mirage. A small frown played across his lips, followed by a sigh. Man, he had been doing that a lot the last few days, if he kept this up people would start to ask questions. Either way he supposed he should start getting ready, wouldn't want to be late and risk her chewing him out. If they were just going to the mess hall, he didn't need to dress up too nice, although they may be going out someone and the mess hall is just a starting point…. Although she never did like going to fancy places. Nice casual it is then! Flipping through his closet, the only thing that caught his eye was an old olive jacket/top, the kind you'd wear if it was just slightly chilly but not cold enough to wear an actual jacket. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn it, more than likely long before he had ever come to the tower. Pairing the top with a pair of black pants and his signature black boots, Elliott headed towards the door. From the corner of his eye, the spiral from earlier glinted. Humming softly, he picked it up and inspected. It was small enough; it might even fit in his buttonhole. With delicate fingers he threaded the top buttonhole of the top through the spiral and locked it into place. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to fit decently with his outfit.

It didn't take long to make it to the mess hall, during the early morning there weren't very many people awake. Wraith was sitting at the table, Pathfinder setting next to her chatting animatedly. She noticed him first, giving him a rather obvious once over. With arms slightly outstretched, he spun around to give her a view of his full outfit.

"What are you wearing Mirage?" He grinned and chuckled, taking a seat at the table with them.

"I know. You can say it. I look amazing." Pathfinder perked up, a sun flashing on his screen. Despite what people seemed to think, he did not dislike the robot. He was cool, nicer than most almost to the point of being annoyingly kind, but he wasn't a bad guy.

"Good Morning Friend! What is that new piece of jewelry you are wearing?" Elliott fiddled with it, rolling it side to side just slightly, not enough to detach it. Wraith's eyes followed the movement, narrowing them slightly as she looked at it.

"That doesn't look like something you would wear Witt."

"That's true, but it looks pretty neat don't it? A little birdie brought it to me this morning. I have no idea where he got it or what it is, but it looks nice. Maybe someone is telling me to try out a new ast-astha…style!" She stared a moment more before turning back to the papers that were on the table.

"We are running a training tonight, just two teams. Would you be available to run the rounds?" Elliott scratched his chin in thought. It would be nice to do a few training rounds and it had been a while since all three of them had been on a team together. A training session would also give him the opportunity to test out the new holo-tech.

"Alright, I'll bite. Sign me up."

"Perfect. You will be on a team with Bangalore and Bloodhound. We will meet at the simulation deck at noon. May want to change out of those clothes unless you want them dirty." Without giving him a moment to respond, she stood and left. Pathfinder followed behind her waving eagerly at him. Elliott sat there in shock for a moment, mouth slightly agape. What had just happened!?

"You look shocked, amigo. Someone finally give you a run for your money eh?" Flipping around quickly, Elliott came face to face with none other than Octavio. Despite the mask covering his face, he could tell the cheeky little ass was smirking at him. Something was up if everyone kept sneaking up on him like this.

"Jesus Tav! You can't go around scaring people like that!" The speedster cackles loudly, plopping down next to him like he owned the place. Octavio reached out riffling through the papers.

"Calm down Eli! Don't want you to have a heart attack! Ah, I see you are joining our little game tonight. Perfect! I enjoyed our last match! Getting to kick your pretty face in was hilarious!" Of course, he'd bring that up. Not like it was embarrassing enough for him, Octavio hadn't stopped rubbing it in his face since.

"Great, I'm guessing you're with Wraith and Path?"

"Of course! I would say I have the superior team, but you do have Bloodhound. They are terrifying! It will be thrilling to defeat both you and the master of the hunt in one training game! Eh? Where did you get that thing? It looks familiar." Elliott reached up and touched the jewelry lightly, once again moving it back and forth slowly.

"This? I don't know. I guess he found it someone, I'm not sure where. Ravens like shiny things or whatever. Asshole woke me up way too early today, tapping on my window just to drop this off. Guess I can't complain though, it's kinda pretty, even if it is worn out. Not sure what it is either, but it fits as a buttonhole cuff, right?" The speedster's laugh interrupted his train of thought, followed by Octavio pretending to wipe a tear off his goggles.

"Eli. Eli. Eli. That does not belong on a coat! Give it here." With nimble fingers, he spins the piece off Elliott's coat and weaves it into a clump of his hair. "It goes in your hair. Eh…. It really doesn't fit your face, but that's alright." His hand touched the bead in his hair, feeling the difference between metal and hair.

"How-How did you know it goes in hair?" For once, he found himself speechless. The responding shrug was not something he had anticipated.

"The girls I knew when I was younger would put all kinds of beads and jewelry in their hair! They would even decorate mine when I was younger." Slapping his thighs as he sat up, Octavio stretched before standing. "Well it's been fun amigo, but I have been sitting still too long! See ya!" Elliott watched as he sprinted away, determining that today had officially been the weirdest day of his life and it was only eight-thirty.

It was times like this Elliott remembered why he didn't wake up this early. The halls were crowded, people were screaming, journalists were attempting to scale the building just for a moment to speak with whichever poor legend got caught in their web. Now, he didn't mind answering the questions or watching his face be plastered on screens and holo-sets all over the place. It was the comments that bothered him the most. People would sometimes compliment him, stroking his ego with various forms of praise for his use of holo-tech and ruggedly handsome face. However, sometimes comments would sneak in, past carefully filtered searches or whispers through the breeze as he passed by, that would not be as kind. People would chat and boast how they could kick his ass and his abilities were useless. Some would call him ugly or just groan pathetically whenever he was brought up. If he was anyone else it would immediately have shot down his ability to participate in the games, would have made him quit entirely; but he had a job to do and a promise to uphold. His mother was proud of him and he was sure his brothers would have been too, not to mention the friends he had made since joining the games.

Normally he was rather good at hiding any ounce of the comments bothering him, but occasionally, one of the other legends would notice. Pathfinder was rather skilled at directing his attention to something else, whether that be a funny video or the prospect of food. Ajay would hug him and tell him some words of encouragement that seemed way above her age or Anita would tap his chin and tell him to keep it high, to not let them see your weakness but to show them your pride. Even Caustic, despite their rocky relationship, would talk loudly over the comments about the simple mindedness of people or roughly push the holo-set out of sight to engage him in simple holo-tech topics, ones he more than likely already knew the answer to.

Elliott sighed, running his hand through his hair, stopping when he encountered the hair piece. Right, he had forgotten to take it out before leaving the mess hall, feeling a little silly at not realizing sooner that it was for hair and not clothing decoration. It was strange though, Octavio had said the ladies where he lived worn them in their hair, but he hadn't seen any of the girls wearing them here. It was possible that someone visiting the tower had worn them and had one slipped out, or he just hadn't been paying that much attention. He contemplated a moment, keeping it in his hair, watch some videos on how to correctly style his hair for it. Would it look more sophisticated or maybe it would make him look more playful. Caught up in his thoughts, Elliott nearly missed the person in front of him.

"The clouds must have been lonely." Looking up slightly with widened eyes, Bloodhound's mask stared back. Quickly removing his fingers from his hair, Elliott cleared his throat, attempting to cover up his fumble with a chuckle.

"Sorry, didn’t see ya there. I should really watch where I'm going! Wait… What did you say?" He could have sworn they'd be smiling, if the way their shoulders relaxed, one dipping slightly lower than the other. Their voice, on the other hand, did not betray any hint of a smile. Not that it ever did really, always calm and collected. Anita had said that showing any type of emotion on the battlefield was dangerous. It often explained why they both often spoke in a ‘no nonsense’ style, keeping everything, they say to a minimum.

"I said the clouds must have been lonely. You were trapped in your thoughts." Elliott's grin faltered slightly. He hadn’t expected anyone to catch him having an episode, let alone them. He had, luckily, never been around them when something like this would happen, but as his mother would say, there is a first time for everything.

"Uh yeah, just thinking about the training tonight. Wraith said you're in on it too huh. Looks like I'll be on your team! Anita is going to be with us, you probably already knew that huh. Anyway, Tav will be on the other side. Really looking forward to kicking his ass after the spe-spac…. stunt he pulled when the tower crashed!”

"It did look painful." Elliott continued to gesture wildly as he spoke, stopping only ever so often to casually touch the bead in his hair.

"It hurt like hell! Luckily nothing was broken, and he didn't really damage anything but my ego. I do have to say, at least I was quickly popped out of the arena when it came down. There would have been no way in hell I would have been able to outrun that thing. You would have obviously, you’re faster than all hell. Can’t say my heart didn’t jump into my throat when that thing came down. You were right next to it; it would have made you a Houndcake! Sorry that wasn’t funny. Ok it kind of was, but still. Anyway, I'm uh… Going to go get ready now I guess, since the game starts in what like two hours. It's not easy looking this handsome! I’ll meet you there, maybe when we win all of us can go to the bar? You……you don’t drink around others… right I forgot. Never mind, I’m going to go now! Meet you there!” Quickly attempting to exit the awkward situation he had once again managed to put himself in, Mirage turned to head out, stopped only by his name. To make it worse, or better he wasn't sure, it wasn't Mirage or Witt, they had called him by his first name. He turned, trying his best not to look like a slightly asthmatic fish. In the year or so he had known them, they had never said his name. Always choosing to call him Mirage, or Witt if he had somehow managed to irritate them or ramble, much like he had just done.

"The piece you are wearing in your hair. Where did you get it?" Maybe he was just imagining things, but there was a slightly different tone to their voice. A little quieter, a bit softer than their normal tone. Nearly resembling the way a lover sounds seeing their partner dressed up in a nice suit or dress for the first time. The thought alone caused heat to fill in his cheeks and his tongue to tie into knots. What was up with him lately? That gas must have done some real damage to his brain-cells or something. Normally he was not so easily flustered, always the picture of complete confidence! His fingers itched to touch the piece again, just to ensure it was still wrapped around his hair.

"It uh… It was a gift. You could say a little birdy gave it to me." He did his best attempt at a smirk, trying not to show how out of sorts he was. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn't want to come out and say it directly. Didn't want them to know their bird had given it to him. What if Arthur had stolen it from them? Would they even wear something like this? What if they thought he had broke into their room and stolen it from them? A million and one questions flew through his head all at once, most of them clouding any reasonable accusation that they simply liked it and wanted it for themselves.

"You should obtain more. It suits you." It was their turn to walk away, leaving him standing rigid in his spot. Heart thumping loudly in his ears as he watched them walk away. Had they just…complimented him? The words echoed in his head like a mantra. It suits you. That had to be a compliment, there was no way around it! Anyone passing by would surely think he had lost his mind, as a grin spread across his face. The once light flush, nearly engulfing his whole face, going as far as to heat up even his ears. Sure, he'd gotten compliments before but this…this was different! There was no probing or prodding, they had genuinely stated that it looked nice on him! Wondering briefly if the words may have even embarrassed the hunter themselves, he turned back towards his room. Just barely resisting the urge to shout after them. He’d get the chance to talk with them before and with any luck after the match. Should the walk back to his room be brought up for any given reason, he would deny any attempt to say he walked with anything other than utter confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. For you

As if his day couldn't get any stranger, his only clean pair of goggles were missing and the window in the living room was open wide. He could have sworn he shut it before heading out. Time was ticking down while Elliott had torn apart nearly every square inch of his apartment with zero progress made in finding the damn things. Sighing loudly, he resigned to the fact he'd be fighting with hair in his face. Speaking of hair, he slowly slipped out the bead out, inspecting it for a moment before placing it down next to the stone. A part of him never wanted to take it out, but the other side, the more reasonable side, reminded him that if it were to fall out and get lost while climbing mountains and crossing rivers, he'd never let himself live it down. Not to mention Hound had like it! It was strange, now that he thought about it. Getting his ass kicked, mystery roses with little gifts along the way, and realizing that maybe he'd like to get a little closer to them, or a lot closer if he's being honest. It was like something out of a cheesy fairytale his mother used to tell them about when they were younger. Elliott groaned, of course he'd compare it to a fairytale. If he dwelled on it much longer, birds might bust in and start singing to him. With a suspicious glance at his window, Elliott grabbed his bag and headed out. 

The crowded halls had been cut down by at least half, most of the paparazzi having been ushered out of the building. They liked to find their way into places they're not supposed to. He chuckled remembering the time one had made their way into Wraith's room. They had come out black and blue with a broken lens. The directors had managed to obtain the card from the camera and destroyed any of the photos on it, at least that was what they had been told. He had it on good authority there was one picture still floating around, Wraith in a cute penguin onesie. The guards manning the training room doors nodded as he passed by. It was always guarded, despite being damn near impossible to operate. He shuddered to think what would happen if someone snuck in. As expected, He wasn't the first one to arrive. Octavio was running circles around his new addition to the arena, probably warming up the crowd that was watching his stream tonight. Anita was in the corner going over what he could only assume was battle plans with Bloodhound. He managed to catch their attention, offering a little wave and grin before Anita turned around. 

"About time you made it Witt." The gentle grin turned smug, as he flipped his hair dramatically. 

"Can't start the party without the main attraction, Anita. What would you do without me?" The older woman rolled her eyes, turning to examine the map once more.

"We were mapping out a game plan, before we touch down. Just like a normal match, we don't know where the ring is gonna land, but it's always good to be prepared." Elliott stepped up to, following along as she pointed out the different spots on the map. "We're gonna drop here. You will take this section, I will be here, and Bloodhound will be there. When everyone is ready, we will meet here."

"If Tav is in charge of drop they're gonna drop here." Elliott pointed to the gauntlet, his clone following suit and pointing towards bunker. "Wraith likes a more sut-sul. Sneaky approach, if she's dropping, they'll be here. Path will want Skull town, loves it there with all the high places." Both of them pointed to the town, grinning at each other before fist-bumping, the clone disappearing.

"Good observation. If the ring is in our favor, we should be able to wrap around and get them from behind. Witt, I want you to be front line this time. I'll watch your back, if Bloodhound will watch mine. " Hound nodded in agreement. "It would be a good idea to hit all of the high spots along the way. If we are flanking to the left hitting Repulsor and Water Treatment would be beneficial. Right will be a bit more difficult. Relay normally has decent loot; however, it does not have very good access to other areas. If we are short on time, hitting the Wetlands and Artillery would be our best bets. The ring will be the deciding factor. " Elliott stepped away from the table, flipping his hair back again with an annoyed huff.

"Great, this gives me a chance to try out some new equipment too." Anita nodded, obviously not paying attention too busy making sure there weren't any holes in their plans. Bloodhound, on the other hand, simply stared at him. Stopping the fiddling he was doing with his hair, Elliott smiled slightly.

"If you keep staring, I'll get a complex." He nearly missed the slight stiffening from the hunter, who stood to full height from their original position leaning over the table. 

"You are not wearing your goggles." He grimaced slightly. Of course, that's what they'd notice.

"Uh yeah, the only good ones I had left are missing. So, I guess it's free hair day!" Despite his best attempt, the chuckle was just short of awkward. "It won't affect my ability in the arena, don't worry. Just kind of annoying is all. It's the price I pay to be this handsome!" Walking towards him, they reached into their bag and produced a pair of goggles, holding them out towards him.

"Utilize these, until you find them. They are not much, but I hope they will help." Elliot smiled softly, feeling his cheeks heat up just slightly. The leather along the back was soft, patches feeling more matte due to the wear and tear. They were old, well used and well cared for. Some paint was missing from the edges of the glass, some of the tinting scratched away. "I keep them on me in case of…emergencies."

"Thanks, this will…definitely help a lot!" It took only a moment to fit them on his head, waves hanging over the edge much like his own goggles. They sat just above his eyebrows, slightly farther up than his. Elliott grinned up at them, opening his arms in a showoff manner. "So, what do you think?" They took a moment to observe them, before nodding their approval.

"It suits you." There it was again, the heat in his cheeks. He knew at the end of the match he'd have to give them back, but it was touching honestly, that they let him borrow them. They did look familiar, like the ones hanging off the shelf the other day. They must mean something to them, if they were hanging near their…. alter….thing. 

"It's hard to find things that don't suit me! I'm perfect!" He beamed at them, adjusting the goggles into place. Bloodhound nodded, turning back towards Anita as she called to them. 

"Alright squad. It's time to move out. Make sure your barrier is functional. I don't want any casualties like last time." The side eye she gave him was not missed. His display showed nothing but good marks, everything was working properly. It was decent enough tech, allowing them to be teleported out of the field if need be and making sure the bullets didn't hurt too bad. Occasionally things would happen, like the healing wound on his chest, but that was few and far between. It kept them from dying in the arena, he guessed he had Natalie to thank for that. Her tech was amazing and kept the arena up and running, kept them up and running. Although her shocks do hurt like hell sometimes, the first time it happened the tingling feeling in his fingers lasted the whole game. 

"Ready to go, Captain!" Standing up straight, Elliott saluted her. The grin never leaving his face. Anita rewarded him with a roll of her eyes and a punch to the shoulder. 

"Move your ass Witt." Chuckling, he followed her, situating himself in the seat of the drop ship. They had increased the time for the training, the ring would come earlier forcing them to constantly be moving. They wouldn't be able to spend much time looting after the initial drop, wouldn't have time to strategize. It sent a buzz of excitement though him. This is what he lived for, being able to fight in the arena. Show off his skills and tech, make his mother proud. If he was being honest this wasn't how he had imagined joining the games would be like. Figured all the 'fancy' legends would be standoffish and cold. He wasn't here for them, despite how cool it was to be among some of the finest fighters he'd ever known, but that's not how it turned out. Sure, some of them were cold or standoffish, but most of them welcomed him with open arms. They each had things to prove themselves, but they were like family. When they had learned he owned his own bar, Makoa had made it a point to organize and outing for all of them to the bar. 

It was fun, to say the least. Ajay had drunk her heart out and convinced Anita to sing karaoke songs with her. He'd taught a few of them to make mixed drinks. Of course, not everyone was there for the drinks, a few of them couldn't even drink and a few decided it'd be better to have at least someone to drive them all home. He'd taught Path how to juggle, with only a few broken glasses in the end. Hound had sat there in the corner, just observing everyone. Sure, maybe he had a few too many drinks, but he still remembered everything perfectly. He had taken a spot next to them, after they had refused any sort of drink, and just tried to talk. Now that he thought about it, that was probably the first time they had any semblance of a real conversation outside of the arena. Well more along the lines of monologuing on his side and the occasional reply from them. That was probably the time when he really started to wonder what they were hiding under that mask. He remembers feeling like a complete asshole, having called them 'him' up until Ajay had elbowed him in the ribs and corrected him. He couldn't apologize hard enough, but in the end, it may have been worth it in a way. They had chuckled softly, barely audible above the music.

"It is alright. You did not know." Was all they said, but it was enough to make him grin and try to pull them up for a song, to which they refused. It was alright though, Elliott was soon swept away by the girls, leaving them once again in their corner.

The drop ship jolted into an auto pilot setting, jostling him from his memories. Anita and Hound were already reading up for the jump, Anita motioning him to join them. Checking his comms as he stood, he took note of the map. Unpredictably the ring was narrowing down towards the northwest of the map, if they were lucky, they could loot Artillery, Wetlands, and Relay. They would have to be quick though, for Relay at the very least. The ship was empty, besides the three of them, Wraith's team had more than likely jumped the moment they were able. Anita lead them on the drop in the Swamps. She was taking the top, he was in the middle and Hound was taking the bottom section. If Elliott were to be honest, the Swamps was his least favorite spot to land or even go period. The smell of the murky water was harder than hell to get out of his clothes, and there was no way in hell he would be doing anything other than showering after this match. 

It never took him long to find what he needed, even being lucky enough to get one of the big backpacks in the first house. There was more ammo than anything else in this part of Swamps, more than he needed but grabbed a couple extra stacks for the other two, encase they needed them. They had turned off the drops for this training, wanted each team to live off the land as they put it, ironic as it was. Meant he wasn't going to have the L-star this round, which was alright, the Wingman and the R-99 were good enough for him. He'd never cared much for the energy weapons to begin with, before the L-star that is. The Devotion's and Havoc's recoil caused the bullet spread to be all over the place and the Triple Take was too….snipe-y. Not that he was particularly bad at sniping, he just didn't have the same amount of finesse as Path and Hound. Speaking of them, Elliott glanced down at his comms. Anita was already at the meeting point and Bloodhound was heading that way now. 

The jog to the meeting point didn't take long, everyone seemed to have gotten well equipped in their respective areas. As predicted, Anita must have been feeling mysterious, the G7 slung across her back decked out with purple skies and black wolves. The Hemlock in her hands was mucky, the once beautiful angel along the bottom covered in moss and algae representative of the murky waters it was found near. Bloodhound, on the other hand, was going for a bold and direct feel. Normally reserved for their Master of the Hunt attire, the teal bones decorating the triple take glinting eerily alongside pristine white bones and feathers along the carbine. Elliot looked down at his own guns, although they weren't as intricate as his teammate's weapons, they were no less gorgeous. His wingman's black handle was trimmed silver, a stark contrast between the black and gold barrel. It was nearly the opposite of the emerald gold paint spread across the R-99, the bright gold chain and spikes along the top glinting under the light. Octavio had told him the design made him look 'bad ass', Elliott knew it was more of a style for the speedster than himself. It did look bad ass though. 

"Nice of you to join us Witt." Anita looked up at him, a small smirk on her face. Offering one in return, he shrugged, adjusting the straps on his arms.

"What can I say. I love being fashionably late." She shook her head, projecting her map for all to see. There was still some time left before the first ring came in, but not nearly enough to hit all three hot spots. 

"Looks like the ring is stopping near Slum Lakes. We don't have much time. Let's hit wetlands and move towards Artillery. If we're lucky, we'll make it to the lakes before them." The walk wasn't long, there was no sign of Wraith's team. They must have gone around the other way. Sadly, they did have the advantage, being able to hit more loot spots. However, if he was being honest, they were outnumbered by per skill. So, the difference made up for it! By the time they made it to Artillery, everyone was fairly decked out. Anita had managed to find some gold body armor, and both he and Hound had purple. Hound had suggested they head into the lakes early, hopefully before Path could get his team to all the high vantage points. They decided to hold separate spots, but within reach of each other. Elliott was stationed in the lower section with Bloodhound watching from the far north cave region, and Anita just above him. 

It was oddly quiet, maybe it was the lack of other teams or the low-level communication as they waited. Elliott fidgeted with the chain on his gun, listening to the soft jiggle as the links slid together. There was only a minute left before the ring finished closing in on the lakes and still no sign of the other team. It would be over soon, they'd win, and he'd be able to get the gunk out of his hair. 

"I have spotted Pathfinder along the ridge. Be aware." Looking through his sights, the barely spotted Pathfinder before he disappeared behind a rock. Scanning along the lower edge found it clear of the other two. Elliott had barely caught the soft yet unmistakable sound of Octavio's limbs running towards the house he was in. Pressing himself against the wall closest to the western entrance, he tapped his comms pinging where he assumed the speedster was on the map. Cracking the door open, one of his decoys ran across the arena, through the door he had left open in the other building. The beep on his comms signaled a successful bamboozle. Softly chuckling, he checked to make sure his gun was loaded before sneaking over towards the other house. A loud crack echoed through the silence, startling him.

"Pathfinder down." Their voice rumbled through his headset, a grin slipping across his face. One down, two to go. 

"What's the grin for amigo?" Elliott flipped around, peppering bullets in Octavio's direction. The speedster cackled as he dodged expertly, returning fire. "Watch those bullets Eli! You might hit someone!" 

"That's kind of the point!" The cracking of his shield echoed through his ears. If he didn't end this soon, Octavio would win their rematch. With a swift tap on his comms, his clones sprang to action filling the area and rendering him invisible. He moved quickly, weaving his way behind the other legend. With a few quick shots of his wingman, Octavio was down. Elliott smirked down at him.

"Now who's the slow one, huh Tavi?" The only response was a chuckle cut off by a groan. The sirens blared overhead signaling his team the champions. Reaching out, he pulled the speedster to his feet. "I believe that makes us tied."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. I'll kick that pretty face in some other time. For now, uh…." He trailed off for a moment, halfway saluting as he jogged backwards. "For now, looks like someone else needs your attention! Adios!" With that he took off, heading towards the teleporter on the outskirts of the arena.

"Elliott." The trickster turned around, offering Bloodhound a large grin.

"We did it! That shot you did at the beginning was perfect! You were spec-spa- amazing! Gave me the perfect window to kick Tav's ass! The three of us make an unstoppable team! Where did Anita go anyway?"

"She is already gone. I stayed behind."

"Aw, did you wait for me? That's sweet! Anyway, let's get going. I wanna get this gunk out of my hair." He groaned, tugging at his suit. "This is going to take forever to get out…."

"Elliott. Would you like to join me for drinks tonight?" If his head moved any faster, he was sure to get whiplash. Had they just asked him out? Was it like… A date or just some friendly get together after a match well done? His silence seemed to put them off, as their stance was adjusted ever so slightly. "If you would prefer not to, that is alright. However, my door is always open." They moved to go past him but was stopped by Elliot's hand on their bicep.

"N-no! I mean yeah. I'd love to come over for drinks just…. Let me run home and shower real fast. Is there… anything you'd like me to bring?" His hand slipped off their arm as they turned to face him for a moment more.

"Your presence is more than enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I kind of rushed this one, since I'm really excited about the next chapter! I promise it will be so much better! Side note: I am considering making a companion fic for this story from Bloodhound's Point of view. I thought it may be interesting to see their interactions from their point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
